


[VID] Savage Love

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Jason Derulo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "You wanna run it up, I wanna lock it down."
Relationships: Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger





	[VID] Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Savage Love" - Jawsh 685 and Jason Derulo  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: November 26, 2020


End file.
